


Call Me!

by Thefiretailedweasel



Category: Kim Samuel (Musician), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefiretailedweasel/pseuds/Thefiretailedweasel
Summary: He checked the time on his watch. 3:16.Exactly one minute left.He had to stop that call.





	1. Characters

** Choi Seungcheol: **

**Gang:** The Black Ties

 **Age:** 25

 **Important Notes:** A strong leader but a slave to lust. Can be easily tricked by a prostitute or a pretty man. A dangerous man when he has a gun on hand. Be careful when approaching. Owns the most horrible fucking bike in existence.

** Kim Mingyu: **

**Gang:** The Black Ties

 **Age:** 21

 **Important Notes:** Fucking tall as hell for literally no reason at all. Can pack a killer punch, strong enough to break a nose. Attention whore. He's lonely. A fake promise of love can bring his walls down long enough to infiltrate.

**Kwon Soonyoung:**

**Gang:** The Black Ties

 **Age:** 24

 **Important Notes:** Incredibly energetic. If looks could kill he'd be much more feared. Strong and loyal to those who earn his trust.

**Boo Seungkwan:**

**Gang:** The Black Ties

 **Age:** 20

 **Important Notes:** The group "pet." They take care of him and if he is harmed, they will be prepared to kill. Many see him as an opportunity, a _weakness_. This may be true. More information to come.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Yoon Jeonghan: **

**Gang:** Motor Oil Massacre (Minghao named the gang and he says fuck off)

 **Age:** 25

 **Important Notes:** The leader. Mother to all his associates. Often viewed as weak until you see him fight. A force to be reckoned with. He is in search of someone important.

**Jeon Wonwoo:**

**Gang:** Motor Oil Massacre

 **Age:** 24

 **Important Notes:** Soft-spoken and observant. Is good at keeping track of weaknesses and picking up on the little things that the others don't. Is a vital asset to his team and contains plenty of useful information. Whether he will give up any of this information is yet to be tested.

**Lee Jihoon:**

**Gang:** Motor Oil Massacre

 **Age:** 22

 **Important Notes:** Small but fierce. He is cunning, quick and clever, and often acts as either a spy or a hacker (when no one else is available). If cornered and alone, will act like that of a wild animal - with teeth and claws.

** Lee Seokmin/Dokyeom: **

**Gang:** Motor Oil Massacre

 **Age:** 21

 **Important Notes:** Young, wild and carefree. Comes from a miserable background. Is n a search for an important person that might just be able to help him. Is virtually invisible in the gang world, as he often acts as the hacker of the group.

** Xu Minghao: **

**Gang:** Motor Oil Massacre

 **Age:** 21

 **Important Notes:** The little shit that named Motor Oil Massacre. Emo fuck. Not an easy person to trick, and a very good fighter. When he fights, it's until somebody surrenders or dies; there is no fleeing. Looks ready to kill and _is_ ready to kill at all times. If he is angered, take heavy caution.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Wen Junhui: **

**Gang:** Venom Rose

 **Age:** 24

 **Important Notes:** Doesn't look tough but surely is. Comes from a rich family but was cut off after coming out. Cold on the outside but soft on the inside. A gigantic fucking five-year-old.

** Choi Hansol Vernon: **

**Gang:** Venom Rose

 **Age:** 20

 **Important Notes:** Literally nobody fucking knows where he came from. Everyone's pretty sure he's a stoner but nobody can really tell.

**Lee Chan:**

**Gang:** Venom Rose

 **Age:** 19

 **Important Notes:** an Extremely huge asset to the gang. A runaway from a very rich yet abusive family. Other gangs are in search of him as there are rewards being offered for his return. He is currently in hiding and cannot go on any missions. His whereabouts are only known by the people in his gang.

**Hong Jisoo/Joshua:**

**Gang:** Venom Rose

 **Age:** 25

 **Important Notes:** A young man from America with basically no other objective than to cause trouble. He is also soft-spoken and observant, keeping track of little mistakes and picking things up for blackmail. Has not only blackmail of other gangs but also his own gang members. His intentions and motives are unclear, and he must be kept under careful watch. Whether he can be trusted or not is up for debate.


	2. 00 -- Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He checked the time on his watch. 3:16.  
> Exactly one minute left.  
> He had to stop that call.

Jeonghan hopped off his motorcycle and checked the coordinates.

This should be the place.

"Han, I'll go in first."

Jeonghan looked back at the owner of the deep voice. Behind him, his friend Wonwoo was stepping off his own bike.

"Won-"

"Please just trust me."

Jeonghan hesitated, but nodded.

"Ok."

\--- --- ---

Junhui parked his motorcycle in the warehouse and walked idly through the building. Two pairs of footsteps echoed his.

He entered the room to see a single table with a phone on it.

He checked the time on his watch. 3:16.

Exactly one minute left.

He had to stop that call.

\--- --- ---

Seungcheol walked into the room and studied his competition.

Both were handsome, youthful men, but not the ones he was looking for.

They weren't him.

He gave his men the signal and they readied their weapons.

\--- --- ---

The time ticked. 3:17. The phone rang.

The three charged for the phone, ready to stop or kill whoever was in the way.

A tall man rushed in out of nowhere, hooking the phone with the edge of his umbrella and swinging it backwards.

Behind him, a classy-looking young man caught the phone with one hand.

"Nice job Seungkwan!"

Before Seungkwan could respond, someone slammed into his side and knocked him off his feet.

He looked up fearfully to see a skinny man dressed in black from his shoes to his leather jacket.

The man snatched the phone from Seungkwan's hand.

"Sorry, kid."

Seungkwan stumbled to his feet. "Get him!"

As if on cue, Junhui tackled the thin boy to the ground, crushing him under his weight.

He chuckled. "Looks like you fell for me."

The man, unimpressed, slammed a fist into his face, sending the older man sprawling away.

As Junhui held his bleeding face and screamed in pain, Wonwoo and Jeonghan helped distract the others to get the skinny man out of sight.

Seungcheol glared at them.

"Not on my watch."

He sprinted after the boy.

\--- --- ---

"Minghao watch out!" Someone screamed.

Minghao turned to see the leader of the Black Ties on his heels. He skidded to a stop and crouched down, tripped the man, and made a run for his motorcycle.

Someone caught his hand.

"You think I'll let you get away with that?" hot breath whispered in his ear.

Minghao yanked his hand away but dropped the phone.

Sirens sounded in the distance.

"BLACK TIES, LET'S GO!"

"VENOM ROSE! RETREAT!"

"MOTIR OIL MASSACRE, SCATTER!"

The leaders called out orders left and right, and the warehouse was left empty by the time the cops arrived, with nothing but motorcycle tracks and blood left behind.


	3. 01 -- Follow the Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Or maybe you were just too scared."

Junhui let out a sigh as he entered his apartment.

"Hey, Jun. Back so soon?"

Jun looked up to see the young face of his friend, Lee Chan, as he peeked out from the guest room. He nodded quietly.

"Didn't go well?"

"Some punk ass emo kid nearly broke my face, but at least we stopped anyone from getting the call."

Chan went silent.

"Thanks."

Jun looked at him from the kitchen, holding an ice pack to his face.

"Hey, anything for a friend. Now, what the hell do you wanna eat?"

\--- --- ---

Jihoon sat in the barber's chair fixing his hair.

"I still can't believe we lost those fuckers."

Minghao shook his head. "I told you, they're a tough bunch."

Jihoon groaned. "Yeah but we still could've done better."

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "There's nothing we could've done."

"Yes, there is! You could've used your knife!"

"I only use my knife in a life-or-death situation. I wasn't going to kill him over a phone. There will be other chances."

"Or maybe you were just too scared."

Minghao visibly tensed.

"What. Did. You. Say?" he spat through gritted teeth.

"You heard me." Jihoon stood up, a mocking glint in his eyes.

Minghao rose from his seat and stalked over to the other man.

"I was NOT scared!"

"Yes, you were. I saw you. You hesitated."

Minghao let out a frustrated noise. He looked angry enough to bite someone's head off.

"How do you even know so much about Venom Rose? Did you use to be one of them or something? Is that why you're so scared of hurting them!?" Jihoon spat, and that was the last straw.

Minghao raised his fist and swung it at the other man.

Wonwoo, who had been silent during the entire exchange, watched as Jihoon was struck to the ground.

"Go ahead! Fight me, you  _ pussy _ !"

"Jihoon."

Both boys turned to look at Wonwoo.

"That's enough."

Jihoon spat blood from his mouth and rose to his feet, giving Minghao one last glare before heading downstairs.

Minghao groaned and sat back down burying his face in his hands. Wonwoo gave him a gentle pat on the head.

"Don't worry about it. He's just frustrated. He'll come to his senses-"

Minghao swatted his hand away and stormed out of the shop, muttering a small "I'll be back before midnight" to a sleeping Jeonghan.

Wonwoo sighed as he watched the boy leave.

\--- --- ---

Seungcheol smirked in satisfaction as he poked the ball with his stick, sending it rolling at the others with a satisfying  _ clack _ .

Mingyu let out a whine once he realized that he had lost.

"Aww c'mon!" he huffed.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes from where he was sitting.

"Mingyu, darling stop acting like such a baby," he said sternly.

Mingyu huffed again but softened his expression. "Sorry."

Seungcheol nodded and Seungkwan went back to his book, satisfied.

Soonyoung chuckled at his friends.

"Booboo, any new tea?"

Seungkwan looked up with a smile. "You know it!"

He beckoned the younger boy over and motioned for him to take the seat next to him. Seungkwan sat down and crossed his legs like a lady, earning a laugh from Mingyu.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Cross your legs. You look like a woman," Mingyu chuckled.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "And you complain like one so shut the fuck up."

Mingyu giggled. "Aww is it that time of the month?"

Quietly and calmly, Seungkwan rose from his seat, walked over to a still-laughing Mingyu, and swung his foot right into the boy's crotch.

"Asshole," he muttered as he sat back down with Soonyoung.

Seungcheol let out an airy chuckle at Mingyu's muffled screams of pain as he walked to the freezer to get him an ice pack.

"Ah, children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this kind of sucks but hey introduction to the gangs? :D


	4. 02 -- Minnie the Moocher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighed and opened the door. As dangerous as he was, every killer needs a sanctuary.  
> Here was home for him.

Minghao parked his bike and took off his helmet, tucking it under his arm.

He didn't know why, but he always found himself coming back to this place.

Swing Jazz music poured from the walls, and inside, someone was singing.

He sighed and opened the door. As dangerous as he was, every killer needs a sanctuary.

Here was home for him.

\--- --- ---

"Where's our next destination, Coups?"

Mingyu asked from the back of the van.

"Triple H Night Club. One of Motor Oil Massacre's men will be there tonight."

Mingyu nodded.

"Great idea slipping that tracker on him, Booboo!" Soonyoung praised. Seungkwan shook his head, smiling.

"Bitch, it was nothin'."

"Now, don't get too confident. I hear Venom Rose is after him as well. And this one's the killer."

Mingyu hesitated for a second.

"Which one is this?"

"Xu Minghao."

At the mention of the man's name, everyone felt sick to their stomachs. Xu Minghao was known around the city as a murderer. He could kill with a swift blow or a slice to the neck with his knife, and he was  _ always _ ready.

"I-I don't suppose that we're going to...a-ambush him... are we?"

Seungcheol shook his head.

"We'll let Venom Rose do all the dirty work for us, then steal their catch."

"And if they don't?"

Seungcheol paused at the question. Capturing Minghao  _ would _ be a dangerous task.

"Then we must be prepared. We need to do anything and  _ everything _ we can to obtain whatever details he has. Understand?"

Someone gulped, but all the boys nodded in agreement.

"We're here. Seungkwan, you stay in the van and keep an eye out since you're underage. We should be back before you know it."

Seungkwan huffed and took his spot at the control center of the van.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!"

Seungcheol fixed his suit.

"Let's go."

\--- --- ---

Bodies swayed and moved together erotically as the music pounded through their eardrums. The woman singing was moving rather provocatively herself.

Junhui snorted. "Let's get this over with. Fan out."

Three men dispersed through the crowd.

Jun kept his eye out for the younger man that he'd tracked.

_ Ok, keep an eye out for black. Black, black, black... there! _

He spotted his target and neared the boy.

Once he was close enough, he leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Hey there."

\--- --- ---

"Hey there."

Minghao whipped around to look at who had whispered to him, but the darkness of the club hid any facial features the person had.

He assessed the person closely.

Healthy, well-built, pretty, and- _ oh _ , definitely a man.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, thinking it was just another creep.

"Now, darling, talk to me! Or would you rather dance?"

Minghao huffed and pushed away, heading for the dance floor.

"Dance it is then."

Arms wrapped around his waist and hips moved against him as the music boomed in his ears. He had to bite back a moan after a while. Those sinful hips kept grinding on him.

The song finally ended, and Minghao tried to escape, but the grip on his body was unrelenting.

The next song started, the hips starting moving again. This time, Minghao moved with them, thinking that if he just played along, it'd stop eventually. However, he was wrong. The movements only got stronger.

Eventually, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, and a small moan left his mouth, only loud enough to be heard by him and the man behind him.

He heard a chuckle.

"So cute."

The arms turned him around, and a pair of lips ghosted over his. Minghao whined and pulled the man into a kiss. If he was gonna get fucked tonight, he was gonna get fucked  _ right _ .

The man purred, "shall we take this somewhere else?"

Minghao nodded fervently. He didn't even realize where the lust was coming from, all he knew was that he  _ wanted this _ .

He let himself be dragged out of the club, leaving his motorcycle behind. He didn't even think about it.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Xu Minghao."

A husky laugh sounded from the driver's seat.

"Yours?"

"Wen Junhui."

\--- --- ---

Mingyu grunted in disappointment as he watched the thin man being dragged out of the club.

"Change of plans, the man's taking him home."

"Then we'll just follow him. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Rodger, sir."

The men regrouped at the van, where Seungkwan was fast asleep at the control center.

"Here we go again."


	5. 03 -- Check and Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, quite a poor choice on your part."  
> "You're the one who came up and started trying to get in my pants!"  
> "And you're the one that reacted."

"Has anyone seen Minghao?" Jeonghan asked as he entered the barber shop, opening up for the day.

"Not since he left yesterday. Had a pretty heated argument with Jihoon and stormed out," Wonwoo replied, face buried in a book.

Jeonghan groaned. "Jihoon!"

"Not my fault-"

"Yes, it was, you asshole. I heard and saw the whole thing," Seokmin interrupted from the makeup chair.

Jihoon whipped around to glare at him. "Then why the fuck didn't  _ you _ do anything about it, huh?!"

"Because I kinda feel like living for a few more years."

Jihoon groaned. "Fine. I'll go fucking find him or whatever."

"And you'll apologize too, right?" Jeonghan asked, a warning tone in his voice.

"Don't push it."

\--- --- ---

Minghao awoke in a bed that wasn't his, in clothes that weren't his, and in handcuffs that definitely weren't there last night. At least, not during that part he was awake for...

Outside the room, he could hear voices, one of the man that he'd slept with, one of...a child?

He listened closer. Not a child. A young adult, or a teenager at best.

He struggled against the handcuffs. The voices stopped, a small "go hide" was whispered, and the two people split, one pair of footsteps getting nearer to the bedroom while the other pair retreated.

As the other pair of footsteps got closer, Minghao looked around to see if there was anything that could help him escape.

He rolled his sides, trying to feel if there was anything in his pockets. Nothing.

The door opened and a familiar man walked through.

"Good morning, darling."

" _ You _ !"

The man chuckled.

"The one and only."

Minghao struggled harder against the handcuffs.

"I'll slaughter you!" he screamed. Junhui simply chuckled.

"Scream and shout all you want. There's nobody else here but me and you."

"Then who the hell did I hear earlier?"

Jun froze.  _ Checkmate. _

"Nobody, just a...friend."

"Hmm...is that so?"

Junhui looked Minghao up and down before smirking. "You look so good in my clothes, baby."

"Don't call me baby."

"That's not what you said last night."

Minghao let out a frustrated noise and kicked his foot.

"Shut up! I didn't know who I was sleeping with!"

"Yes, quite a poor choice on your part."

"You're the one who came up and started trying to get in my pants!"

"And  _ you're _ the one that reacted."

Minghao went silent and Jun's smirk darkened.  _ Stalemate. _

A small kiss was placed on Minghao's lips and then Jun pulled back, staring into his eyes.

He studied him for a moment.

"Tell you what."

Minghao listened carefully.

"I'll tell you who it was  _ and _ I'll let you go --" He paused for a moment -- "but only if you swear yourself to secrecy."

Minghao shook his head. "You know I can't do that."

Jun shrugged nonchalantly. "Then I guess I'm kidnapping you."

Minghao let out an angry scream as Jun turned to walk out the door.

"Oh and by the way," Jun started, pausing in the doorway. "I found a tracker in your necklace last night. I destroyed it, but the necklace is fine."

Minghao sighed in relief as he heard the last sentence. Thank Jisoos.

Jun chuckled. "Enjoy your stay, boy."

He blew a kiss and then closed the door.

\--- --- ---

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?"

"The tracker's been destroyed."

"Which one?"

Jihoon looked up.

"Ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book doesn't make any sense and there's so many continuity errors but tbh this is my favorite out of all of my fanfics.


	6. 05 -- Hear My Cries and Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [M/physical abuse TW]
> 
> The last thing he thought before passing out was, "I must escape."

Jeonghan looked back at his men. His eyes whispered, " _ Are we really doing this? _ "

Wonwoo nodded. " _ Do it. _ "

Hesitantly, Jeonghan raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Loud shuffling came from inside, and Jeonghan instinctively jumped back.

Barking was heard from the inside, and the door was flung open.

Jeonghan gasped as a huge pit bull leaped out the door, and the last thing he remembered before blacking out was frantic and panicked voices.  **(Don't worry the pit bull wasn't trying to hurt him, it was just excited.)**

\--- --- ---

Finally.

Minghao finally got out of those stupid handcuffs.

He looked around. "Now to get out of here and-"

"I see you've escaped."

Minghao whirled around to see Jun standing at the doorway.

He now had two options -- jump out the window and risk breaking his legs or stay and deal with whatever punishment Jun had in store for him -- and time was running out.

He backed up until he was trapped against the window, fumbling with the lock.

"Nah ah ah. C'mere."

Jun grabbed his shoulders and shoved him onto the floor.

"I guess some lessons need to be learned the hard way."

\--- --- ---

"Jeonghan!"

"Jeonghannie..."

"Jeonghan wake up!"

Jeonghan sat up straight as he regained his consciousness. Pain shot through his head, screaming at the sudden change of position. He groaned.

"Are you okay?" came a husky voice from the doorway.

Jeonghan turned (slowly this time) to see a man standing there, holding a chain in his hand.

Jeonghan nodded hesitantly.

The man stepped into the room, allowing Jeonghan to see his face more clearly.

"I'm really sorry about Tu'li. She gets excited easily."

Jeonghan smiled. "It's okay, I guess."

The man crossed his arms. "So what are you doing here, anyway?"

"We're here for Choi Seungcheol."

The man hesitated, then said, "Follow me."

He led them into a room with a few other men. One, who was dressed like a cute little prep boy, jumped back when he saw them.

"Mingyu! Who are these people?! And why are they here?!"

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Put a sock it in,  _ pet _ ."

The boy gave an offended "well I never!" before scoffing and turning his head away dramatically.

Mingyu chuckled. "That's Seungkwan. He's a drama queen."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Mingyu."

Mingyu looked over at the sound of his name to see his leader leaning on the wall, gazing at the newcomers.

"Who are they?"

Mingyu paused.

"I-I uh...actually...didn't get their names..."

Seungcheol nodded quietly. His face conveyed no emotion, but somehow, Jeonghan could tell he was disappointed.

"Do you recognize any of them?"

Mingyu studied their faces for a moment and then came to a realization.

"Ooooohhh..."

"Who are they?"

Mingyu looked over at his leader and sheepishly answered, "They're the guys from the warehouse..."

"Which ones?"

"Motor Oil Massacre..."

Seungcheol let out a disappointed sigh and rubbed his temples. "That's right Mingyu. So why the living fuck did you decide to bring them here?"

Mingyu looked down at his feet and hung his head like a small child getting scolded by his father.

"B-Because they asked about y-you, s-sir."

Seungcheol threw a curious look at the men (Jeonghan in particular), and waved them over.

"Sorry about Mingyu. He's still learning," he murmured, motioning to Mingyu.

The tall man had plopped down on a seat and was pouting childishly, an embarrassed blush decorating his face.

Jeonghan heard Wonwoo snickering behind him. He nudged the boy in the ribs.

"It's fine."

Seungcheol ran a hand through his hair, sighing again.

"So, what could you  _ possibly _ need from me?"

Jeonghan cleared his throat and stood up tall, trying to keep his gaze from wavering so that he could look confident.

"One of your men put a tracker on one of mine. He's been kidnapped and the tracker we gave him--" Jeonghan nodded to Jihoon, who produced his own tracking necklace as an example -- "has been destroyed."

Seungcheol crossed his arms again and leaned back onto the wall. "What're you trying to say, hm?"

He already knew, he just wanted to hear Jeonghan say it.

Jeonghan swallowed down a frustrated noise and instead choked out a, "We're saying that we need your help."

Seungcheol smirked, lifting Jeonghan's head to face him with one finger. "And what's in it for me?"

Jeonghan thought for a moment. He looked back at his gang. These were his  _ children _ . But he knew he'd have to give up something.

"Me."

Seungcheol looked taken aback. "Y-You?"

Jeonghan leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I know your weakness. You're a slave to lust and sex. If I give you my virginity, will you take me to my son?"

Seungcheol's eyes darkened.

"Yes."

\--- --- ---

Minghao bit back a cry as Jun swung at him again.

His orders were not to make a sound. If he did, he'd be cut. However, it was getting harder and harder with every hit to his body.

He slipped out a tiny whimper.

The knife sliced his arm.

He yelped in pain.

Another cut.

"You can make noise now, boy. I want to hear this part."

Minghao let out a strangled noise as he was punched square in the stomach. His knees buckled and he collapsed, holding his midsection.

Jun grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back up, slamming his fist harder and harder and harder onto him, earning screams and pleas as Minghao was beat into a daze.

Jun finally let up, panting as he stared down the bruised and bleeding boy.

Minghao felt his slow breathing as he faltered in and out of consciousness.

The last thing he thought before passing out was,  _ I must escape. _


	7. 04 -- Breakaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been arrested plenty of times before, he knew how to escape. He just needed to calm himself down and remember.

Minghao waited until the footsteps retreated out of the house, then started to move.

He'd been arrested plenty of times before, he knew how to escape. He just needed to calm himself down and remember.

Slowly, he scanned the room.

No cameras, no sensors. Good.

He moved his head up and tried to grab his knife off the bedside table with his teeth.

The footsteps returned, along with a cheerful "I'm home!"

Minghao had to move quickly if he was going to get out. He tried as hard as he could, but the table was just too far. He leaned back onto the bed with a sigh.

As if on cue, Jun opened the door to check on him. Minghao released a feral snarl as the man sat down at the edge of the bed, just out of his legs' reach.

"I'm guessing you're still mad?"

"I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THIS!!!"

"Yeeup. Definitely still mad."

Minghao rolled his eyes.

" **_Fucking piece of shit_ ** _ , _ " Minghao muttered under his breath.

" **_What did you just say?_ ** " Junhui replied, looking both smug and stern.

Minghao shut his mouth and looked away.

Jun laughed his stupid husky laugh. Minghao hated it so much, mostly because he didn't want to admit that he found it sexy as hell.

As if he'd read his thoughts, Jun laughed again, pecking his lips.

"You're so cute. And by the way, pink looks good on you."

Minghao yanked on the handcuffs harder.

"LET ME GO!"

"Not if you keep shouting like that. Now, you have one more chance to be a good boy or accept my offer, or I'll just have to punish you."

Minghao rolled his eyes at the word "punish" but said nothing.

"Good boy. I'll see you tonight."

And with that Junhui left.

Minghao stared up at the ceiling with longing eyes.

_ Please hurry, guys. Please get here soon. _

\--- --- ---

"What do you  _ mean _ ours was destroyed?!"

"I mean exactly what I said. Whoever has him now knows that we put a tracker in his necklace. They destroyed it."

Jeonghan whined and buried his head in his hands. His baby was gone.

"Don't worry, Jeonghan. We'll find him," Seokmin purred, trying to comfort him.

Wonwoo sat in the corner of the van, thinking.

"Jihoon, you said there was another tracker on him, correct?" he finally spoke up.

"Yes..."

"And it  _ wasn't _ ours?"

"Nope."

"Any guesses as to who could've put it there?"

After a moment of thinking, all the men looked at each other.

"The Black Ties!"

\--- --- ---

"Our tracker is leading us to  _ where _ ?!"

"A country house in the middle of nowhere."

Seungcheol sighed.

"May as well follow it. It's not like we have anything else to do."

Soonyoung nodded.

"Setting coordinates."

Seungcheol sat down next to Seungkwan and massaged his temples.  _ This better be the right fucking place. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold + italics = character is speaking Mandarin.  
> Also the original version of this chapter made me cringe so I had to edit a lot of it so sorry if it doesn't make any sense


	8. 06 -- A Deal's A Deal [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There stood Junhui, talking to someone Minghao couldn't see. He leaned further out the door to get a better look, and a familiar, young face appeared.
> 
> It was the boy from the "MISSING" posters all over town.
> 
> Lee Chan.

Minghao woke up to an empty bed. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

_ Of course. _

He got up to search around the room for his own clothes.

Once he'd changed, he began to plot his escape.

The voices from the previous day were back, chattering frantically. Quietly, Minghao peeked his head out of the door.

There stood Junhui, talking to someone Minghao couldn't see. He leaned further out the door to get a better look, and a familiar, young face appeared.

It was the boy from the "MISSING" posters all over town.

Lee Chan.

\--- --- ---

Jeonghan sat quietly in the back of the van as they pulled up to a shady-looking house.

"Looks like this is the place."

He nodded.

Everyone filed out of the van, and Seungcheol banged on the door.

The voices inside stopped, someone was told to go hide, and a pair of footsteps retreated into the house.

A young man opened the door, glaring at the newcomers.

"Fuck. You're here for Minghao, right?"

Jeonghan stepped forward.

"Where is my son?" he demanded.

Jun chuckled and silently pointed to the bedroom upstairs. Jeonghan pushed past him and ran up the stairs.

He entered the room to see Minghao pacing back and forth.

When the man noticed him, he let out a shaky, "Jeonghan!" and ran to hug him.

Jeonghan hugged him back tightly.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay!"

Minghao gave a humorless chuckle. "'Okay' is a little bit of an overstatement, don't you think?"

"Oh, hush."

\--- --- ---

Junhui watched bitterly as the two held on for just a bit longer before letting go.

He watched Minghao leave him.

"J-Jun? Are they go- uh oh."

Jun whipped around to see Chan peeking his head out of the basement door. The boy, looking panicked, looked around to see Jun standing at the top of the steps.

Jun snatched his gun from his pocket and motioned for Chan to go back downstairs. The boy happily obeyed.

He cocked the gun and pointed it at one of Jeonghan's men.

"Jeonghan, was it? You know what it's like to lose a son..."

Jeonghan held onto Minghao protectively. "Don't you dare hurt them!"

Jun chuckled.

"None of you will  _ ever _ speak of this. Understand?"

All of them nodded. All of them, except for Jihoon.

The short man was busy fiddling with the small robotic bug in his hand, one that recorded everything that happened.

"You."

Jihoon looked up. "Hm?"

"What's that in your hand?"

"What's what?"

Jihoon dropped the bug and it scurried under the door and back to the van.

Junhui narrowed his eyes.

"Out. All of you. Shorty, you stay."

Jihoon grimaced at the name but stayed put.

Once everyone was out, Jun closed the door.

"Delete the footage."

"No."

Jun pulled the trigger.

\--- --- ---

A gunshot fired.

"NO!" Jeonghan screamed, running back to the door.

He threw the door open and Jihoon slumped to the ground, a bullet wound in his chest.

Jeonghan sobbed and held the man in his arms.

"No, no, no..."

The man named Soonyoung sauntered over to take a look.

"Bring him into the van. I can heal him, but it'll take time."

Jeonghan nodded, more tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Okay."

\--- --- ---

Jeonghan was silent again.

Soonyoung finally backed up from the table after what seemed like hours.

"Well? Will he be okay?" Seungcheol asked expectantly.

Soonyoung sighed. "Yes. He will. Luckily, it wasn't a bad injury. He just passed out from the shock of it. It was only a .22 round, thank god."

"Oh?"

"Yes. See, now if it was a point-blank shot in the middle of the chest, his breastbone would be shattered to pieces, which would be propelled at his heart, lungs, and the great vessels."

Mingyu looked confused and Seungkwan huffed, "Say that again in a simpler way. We have an idiot here, remember?"

Soonyoung pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He got shot in just the right place to not die."

Mingyu let out an "oh," of understanding.

Soonyoung turned back to the table, staring down at the man in front of him.

"He'll need to stay with us for a day, just to make sure that he's okay."

"Alright."

_ He's rather pretty to look at. Such a shame he had to get shot. _

\--- --- ---

When they got back to the hideout, Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan aside.

"Your sons are alright. Now, to keep your end of the bargain."

Jeonghan nodded solemnly.

"Yes, sir."

Seungcheol pressed a kiss to the man's cheek.

"Let's go."


	9. 07 -- Come to Me (as if Possessed) [M]

****

Minghao watched the man work on Jihoon.

_ This is all my fault _ , he thought.

"No, it isn't."

He looked up to see Wonwoo standing by his side. The tall man was gazing down at him with an icy stare.

"It is. If I hadn't hesitated, Jihoon wouldn't have gotten mad at me, and then I wouldn't have run off, and then--"

"You're overthinking it. Jihoon got hurt because  _ he _ made this mistake, not you."

"But it should've been me, not him."

Wonwoo gave him a thoughtful look.

"Is that truly what you think?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I-I don't know...I...I'm scared, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo nodded.

"Wanna know something?"

Minghao looked up. "What?"

Wonwoo looked back at him, a sorrowful cloud filling his eyes.

"I'm scared too."

\--- --- ---

Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan closer to him, wanting to feel more and more of him.

The smaller man gasped as a finger grazed over his nipple, making pleasure shoot through his body like lightning.

Seungcheol eagerly pulled their clothes off and connected their lips.

This is it, thought Jeonghan. _Tonight's the night I lose my virginity._

A finger was pushed into him, breaking him out of his thoughts as he let out a strangled groan.

Seungcheol chuckled above him and began to work the finger in and out.

Jeonghan squirmed at the unfamiliar burn. It was strange.

Soon, another finger was added, and then another.

Seungcheol watched in awe as Jeonghan came undone on his fingers, moaning and whimpering as a pretty blush decorated his face.

He'd never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

Hastily, he removed his fingers and grabbed the lube and condom from the nightstand. He quickly rolled the condom on and applied a generous amount of lube before sliding in.

Jeonghan let out a groan. He was in pain, but it felt  _ so good _ . He kissed Seungcheol's lips before muttering "move."

Seungcheol's hips began to work in and out of him like a machine, earning moans and whimpers from him. The pace picked up and the room got hotter, and suddenly every inch of Jeonghan's skin felt on fire. His words were reduced to mindless babbling, and the mattress squeaked under them.

Seungcheol was taking over him.

Within a few more sloppy thrusts, Jeonghan came first, with Seungcheol following right after.

They both lay there together, breathless and panting.

"Wow."

Seungcheol turned to see Jeonghan staring up at the ceiling, his mind elsewhere. He moved to kiss the boy on the head.

"Get some rest. You and your friend need to get back home tomorrow."

Jeonghan turned to him, confused. His...friend?

At that moment, a realization hit him like a truck.

Jihoon.

He'd completely forgotten about Jihoon.

\--- --- ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Meh I'll end it here lmao)  
> (We're gonna get Woozi's bit next chapter woohoo)  
> (Also, p.s. I suck at writing smut lmaoo)


	10. 08 -- St. James Infirmary Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, I got shot?"
> 
> "Yes."

Jihoon stirred in his spot. He awoke with a start and his muscles screamed.

He groaned.

"Nngh... where...where am I?"

He looked around the room. This didn't seem familiar.

Immediately, his instincts kicked in, and he got off the table slowly, looking for his clothes.

He was in a slightly-too-big hospital gown (or that's what it looked like).

He looked around in the drawers and closet and found someone else's clothes and a few weapons (guns, bullets, knives, etc.)

Jihoon groaned. Where was he?!

He decided to explore. He peeked out of the room and looked around it, checking and making sure that the coast was clear. Slowly, he stepped out of the room and walked down the hall.

He heard a dog barking in the distance, and a frantic voice telling it to calm down. Cars drove down the street, bottles clinked, and there were busy voices out on the street.

Jihoon tried to find someone familiar, perhaps Jeonghan or even that Mingyu kid from the other day.

The barking from earlier got louder, and he moved towards it. As he approached, the barking got louder and more frenzied.

He opened the door.

A huge dog was barking its lungs out, freaking out and tugging on its chain when it saw Jihoon.

On the other end of the chain, pulling the dog back, was Mingyu.

"Oh! You're...you're awake."

\--- --- ---

"So, I got shot?"

"Yes."

"And then your friend... what did you say his name was again?"

"Soonyoung."

"Right. Soonyoung. He healed me?"

Mingyu nodded. "Yeeup."

Jihoon shook his head. This was all so ridiculous.

The dog was resting at Mingyu's feet. It would look up warily every now and then, making sure that Jihoon was of no danger to its partner.

Jihoon shuffled uncomfortably.

"Do you know where Soonyoung is right now?"

Mingyu looked up from petting the dog. "Probably out getting food. Why?"

"I need to talk to him...and thank him, I guess."

"Oh. Okay. I'll let you know when he gets back."

"Thank you."

And with that, he got up and left the room.

\--- --- ---

Soonyoung returned to see his patient sitting up straight, looking around the room.

"Ah, I see you've woken up."

"Yes, I have."

"Well, then. Let's discuss what happens next. More specifically, the matter of payment."

"What?!"

"Well, you don't think I work for free, do you?"

"My leader slept with your boss!"

"So?"

Jihoon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Yeah. Let's talk."


	11. 09 -- All Eyes on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where's a handsome man like you headed, hmm?"

Four men crowded around a monitor.

One cocked his brow.

"A... barber shop?"

The black-haired man that sat at the monitor shook his head.

"Not just a barber shop. It's their hideout. The shop is run by the leader's aunts. It's the perfect spot."

The other men watched in anticipation as a man walked out.

"That's our target: the hacker. He has information on everything and most likely made that robot. He'll be able to tell us how to disable it."

The leader nodded.

"I give you permission to go after him, but not alone."

The black haired man smirked, already plotting his ordeal in his head.

"But of course, Sir."

\--- --- ---

Seokmin shrugged his jacket on and called back to Jeonghan, "I'm going to get groceries! Contact me if anything comes up!"

Wonwoo gave him a thumbs-up.

"Anyone need anything?"

Minghao muttered something, and Seokmin leaned in to hear him better.

"What'd you say?"

Minghao glanced up at him. "I said, 'cat food and be careful.'"

Seokmin nodded, flashing his billion-dollar smile. "Got it!"

Wonwoo looked up from his phone one more time to check if Seokmin had his necklace on before murmuring a small, "be safe."

Seokmin slipped out the door, hands in his hoodie pocket, looking like a bucket full of sunshine.

\--- --- ---

As he walked out of the store, Seokmin groaned.

"I can't believe he wanted cat food! Why does it have to smell so bad? Why couldn't he have just made me get milk for the damn thing?!"

He shifted the bag up onto his shoulder, holding his arm up awkwardly for a block or so to keep it from slipping off. He eventually decided against it.

As the sun began to set, Seokmin turned on his phone's flashlight. When he did, he recognized two shadows growing behind him.

He whipped around, scanning the background.

Seeing no one, he turned back around.

He quickly punched in his password and texted Wonwoo.

**Sunshine:** **Someone's following me. I might have to make a detour.**

**Leader2:** **Be careful. If push comes to shove, forget the groceries. Just get home safe.**

**Sunshine:** **Got it.**

**Leader2:** **See you at the base.**

"Base, huh?" a voice sounded near his ear.

Seokmin shrieked and jumped aside, looking aside to see a pretty black-haired man in his place.

"Hello," the man sneered.

Seokmin narrowed his eyes.

"Hello..."

"Where's a handsome man like you headed, hmm?"

Seokmin began to feel nervous. Something wasn't right here.

"I'm...I'm heading home. Why, do you need something?"

The man's face changed from his mocking smirk to a puzzled frown. For a supposedly brilliant hacker, this kid was more naive than he thought.

"I want you to do something for me."

The man got closer, his voice dropped an octave and he began to circle around Seokmin.

Seokmin swallowed hard. "And that would be...?"

The man leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Delete the footage of Lee Chan. All of it."

Seokmin stared at the man.

"Who...who are you?"

The man smirked.

"You'll never know. Now, do as I say, or unfortunately, there will be one less rat polluting the streets of this city," the man spat.

Seokmin gulped but nodded.

"Okay."

He pulled out a small device from his pocket and tapped vigorously on the screen. After a few silent moments of waiting, the younger man looked up and whispered, "It's gone."

The man nodded and pulled the boy close.

"Good boy," he purred, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You get to live, rat. For now."

Seokmin groaned as the pair of lips pressed against his temple.

"Who are you?"

"Not important."

"Yes, it is."

The man groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Joshua."

"What?"

"My name is Joshua. We'll meet again, you can be sure of that. And if you ever need a hook up--" the man winked -- "I'm your guy."

Seokmin felt his heart speed up.

"Umm...I...thanks?"

"No problem."

With one last kiss, Joshua left, a soft chuckle coming from his red lips.

Once he was sure the man was gone, Seokmin let out a long exhale.

He grabbed the bag of groceries off the ground and contiued his walk back to the base.

**Sunshine:** **Ok. I'm almost there.**


	12. 10 -- Greedy (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo smirked. "Mission accepted."

"Boys, get up! We've got a meet at the club in three hours!"

Wonwoo jolted awake at the sound of Jeonghan's voice.

On the other side of the room, Minghao groaned in protest and Jihoon hissed like a vampire as Jeonghan flicked the lights on.

Seokmin looked up from his laptop.

"Meet with who?"

Jeonghan shook his head. "Anonymous. They have details on the prize."

Seokmin nodded. "Will anyone else be there?"

"Black Ties."

The boys all sat up at the mention.

"Oh."

That'll be awkward, Wonwoo thought as he watched the other boys exit.

As he got up to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Won, can I talk to you for a second?"

Wonwoo nodded. "Whatcha need?"

Jeonghan smiled. "I need you to do something for me."

"Shoot."

"I need you to befriend the muscle of the Black Ties. His name is Mingyu. He'll be there tonight."

"Mingyu? You mean that big, dopey idiot that couldn't even remember who we were?" Wonwoo snorted. This would be  _ easy _ .

Jeonghan nodded.

Wonwoo smirked. "Mission accepted."

\--- --- ---

Minghao groaned. He hated this nightclub.

However, Triple H had been temporarily shut down due to the lack of funding from the CEO, so they had relocate to a different one.

As he hopped off of his motorcycle, the bouncer threw him a suspicious look.

"I've seen you before..."

Minghao dodged his glance and huddled in between Wonwoo and Jeonghan as they pushed their way in.

Jeonghan nodded to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo gave the order to spread out.

"Look for them. They can't be far."

Minghao sat at the bar, looking up at the bartender.

Before he could speak, someone said, "I'll pay. Two beers, please."

The bartender nodded and got to work.

Minghao turned quickly to see a familiar face in front of him.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I can't fathom why?" the man muttered.

Minghao rolled his eyes. "Go away, Junhui. And take your stupid gang with you. I told you I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, and I was serious."

Jun smirked. "How cocky of you. You really think I'm here for  _ you _ ? Don't kid yourself," he scoffed.

Now, it'd be a lie to say that Minghao didn't feel his heart crack a little.

But he was stronger than that.

"Why are you here, then?"

Jun smirked. "I have my reasons."

Minghao narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Instead, he opted to walk out onto the dance floor, abandoning his beer, and Junhui along with it.

He swayed gently to the music.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and all of a sudden, Minghao felt calmer.

"This feels familiar, don't you think?"

Minghao simply hummed in response, turning around to wrap his arms around the man's neck.

"I thought you weren't here for me."

"Well, missions can change. Right now, my mission is you," he finished with a wink, earning a playful fake-gag from Minghao.

"Whatever."

\--- --- ---

Jeonghan watched as the crowd danced to the beat.

Jihoon had taken over the DJ booth, wearing his mask so that he couldn't be recognized.

"Everybody make some noise!" he shouted. His voice was drowned out by the screams and cheers of the crowd.

Jeonghan smiled up at him. As he watched, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

He'd always wanted to be a DJ, but he was roped into the gang business by his brother and his crew, Bangtan. Jihoon had since left Bangtan but was still in touch with his brother. He had to keep the family name alive somehow.

Someone tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Jeonghan."

"Hello, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol smiled. "I've missed you."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "Let's make this quick."

\--- --- ---

Seokmin looked up from his phone as a loud wailing filled his ears.

As he peered out the window, he noticed a familiar blue-and-red light that could only mean one thing.

He scrambled up from his seat and buzzed in on the crew's headsets.

"GUYS! COME IN! COME IN!"

"What the hell is it, Seokmin? Geez!"

Seokmin swallowed hard.

"Cops."


	13. 11 -- Greedy (pt. 2) [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cops."

"Cops."

Minghao jumped at the mention. He looked just in time to see a group of policemen conversing with the bouncer.

He tugged on Jun's coat.

"Uhh... why don't we find a booth?"

Jun's eyes widened. "Eager, aren't we?"

Minghao rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll explain it later. Just come on!"

He pulled Jun over to the booth and pushed him in.

The booth was just dark enough to hide them, but Minghao wanted to be sure he wouldn't get caught.

He climbed on Jun's lap and straddled him, locking their lips in a rough kiss.

Jun barely hesitated and pulled Minghao in to deepen the kiss.

Minghao shifted to hide his face from view.

"What are you doing?" Jun mumbled against his lips.

"There are cops here. Just follow my lead."

As one officer approached, Minghao let out a small-yet-audible fake moan, letting him know that yes, this booth was taken and the people in it were busy.

The man kindly fucked off as quickly as possible.

Minghao peeked out from his bangs and made sure the officers were gone before getting off of Jun's lap.

"Sorry," he muttered.

He gasped as he was pulled back against the other man.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not leaving."

And with that, he was thrust back into the booth and trapped in a steamy kiss before he could even register what was happening.

\--- --- --- A few minutes earlier... --- --- --

Wonwoo slunk in through the door, keeping an eye out for his target.

He spotted the beanpole of a man and slipped over to sit beside him.

"Hello."

The man jumped, turning to look at the source of the voice.

Wonwoo smirked. "You're Mingyu, correct?"

The man nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Wonwoo."

He held out his hand for a handshake.

Mingyu simply stared at him.

The boy seemed to be in a daze, and in fact, he was.

He just couldn't keep his eyes off him.

Slowly, he shook his hand, relishing in how soft the other's palm was.

Wonwoo smiled.

Maybe it was the alcohol thinking, but he was starting to like this boy.

\--- --- ---

"Cops."

Jihoon rolled his eyes under his mask.

"This is Woozi. I see em."

"We need a distraction."

"I got you."

He slipped his pistol out of his pocket and fired into the air several times.

People screamed and covered their heads, running for cover. The police got out their guns and aimed them at Jihoon.

Jihoon ducked behind the booth, watching his gang slip out amidst the chaos.

"DK, start the car! I'll catch up!"

"WHAT?! Woozi are you crazy?!"

Jihoon watched as the Black Ties pushed their way through the crowd.

Bingo.

He jumped off the DJ booth and landed on the dance floor. Using his small stature to his advantage, he slipped into the crowd and out of view.

He scrambled out onto the sidewalk and sprinted down the road, hopping on his motorcycle.

Looking back, he noticed the silhouette of a man standing by the entrance of the club.

Jihoon smirked back at him, flipped him off, and drove away.


	14. 12 -- Forget It [M/A]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, be safe."  
> "I'll try."

_ "Please don't do it!" _

_ "I'm sorry." _

_ "No, no! Don't do it please! I'm begging you!" _

_ "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." _

_ BANG! _

_ "I'm sorry." _

_ Sirens wailed. _

_ He fled. _

\---

Minghao awoke with a start. He rubbed his aching forehead.

"God, not that stupid dream again."

He got up from his foot and went into the kitchen.

"Maybe a glass of water will help."

The water did not help. If anything, it made his headache worse.

"Hey, Hao."

Minghao turned around and nodded to Wonwoo.

"Hey."

"Hangover?"

"Yeah."

Wonwoo chuckled. "I'll get you an aspirin."

Minghao thanked him and returned to his room to get dressed.

Wonwoo brought him the aspirin from the bathroom.

"You gonna be okay here alone? I got a mission from Jeonghan this morning."

Minghao looked up at him slowly, then muttered, "I'll probably go hang out with Jihoon."

Wonwoo nodded. "Okay, be safe."

Minghao nodded and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll try my best."

\--- --- ---

Wonwoo passed the bag to the man and took the money.

"Hurry up. I don't want to get caught."

"But of course. And thank you, kind sir."

"Mhm."

The man fled at the sound of a rattling chain.

Wonwoo jumped as a loud barking filled his ears.

"Tu'li! Please calm down!"

Wonwoo recognized the voice. "Mingyu?"

The dog kept barking but the man went silent.

"Who...who's there?" the younger man choked out.

"It's Wonwoo. From the bar last night?"

"...Oh. Wonwoo. Hi."

Wonwoo stepped out of the alley and smiled.

The dog jumped up onto him and started barking again, wagging its tail as well.

"Oh! Well, aren't you a lovely thing?"

Mingyu smiled. "That's Tu'li. She's my dog."

Wonwoo looked up and threw him a sarcastic, "Really? I thought it was mine."

Mingyu chuckled. "You're funny."

Wonwoo smirked. "Maybe so."

They stood in silence for a while, before Wonwoo looked up at the boy.

"May I walk with you two?" He asked.

"Oh! Of course!"

The dog started walking and the two men followed.

"So, the Black Ties, huh?"

Mingyu looked up from where he was looking.

"Hm?"

"The Black Ties. How'd you become one of them? I heard it's hard to get in."

Mingyu smiled at the memory. "Ah. I remember. 'Coups was looking for people to join his gang, and I'd recently been kicked out of my house."

Wonwoo frowned. "Why?"

Mingyu's smile faltered. "Well, it's a long story, but basically, being a gay kid with ADHD in a house that believes neither exists can lead to some conflicts. One thing led to another, and I ended up getting thrown out."

Wonwoo nodded slowly. "Ah. I see. So he took you in?"

Mingyu nodded. "Yeah. Plus he said he could use the muscle. So now I'm the muscle of the group," he said, flexing one arm as if to prove his point.

Wonwoo chuckled, not at his attempt to flex, but at his vulnerability.

This kid was _naive_ .

He cleared his throat and chuckled. "I can see why."

Mingyu grinned, then hid his face shyly at the compliment.

Wonwoo smirked at the kid.

He could get used to this.


	15. 13 -- It Ain't Necessarily So [M/TW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder TW
> 
> Kill quick, get paid. That was the life of an assassin.

Minghao sighed as he looked at the time.

_ 6:30. Great. _

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned around the corner. Seeing a familiar building, he hopped up onto the fire escape and climbed up onto the roof.

He breathed a deep sigh and grabbed a cigarette from his pocket.

Lighting it up, he sat down to watch the stars in the polluted city sky.

He felt a presence.

Turning around quickly, he pulled out his knife.

"Who's there?" He growled. "Show yourself!"

When no one responded for a while, he sighed.

"Well if you're not going to come out then I'll go back to my smoke."

He sat back down on the edge.

Someone came and sat down next to him.

"You got another smoke?" They asked.

Reluctantly, Minghao pulled another out of his pocket and handed it to the person.

There was silence for a moment, and then the person asked, "So, you come here too?"

"What the hell do you want?"

The man sighed, the smoke blowing slowly from his mouth and nose.

After a moment of more silence, the man chuckled.

"This is the best stargazing spot in the slumbag city. I'm surprised, though. I didn't think you were the type to stargaze."

Minghao rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you were either. Where's the rest of your stoner friends?"

The man chuckled. "I could ask you the same,  _ kitten _ ."

Minghao huffed and blew another puff from his cigarette.

"Cut the shit, Junhui. Why are you  _ really _ here?"

The man laughed again. "Ah, you've got me. But can't I stargaze with my favorite boy, hm?"

Minghao ignored him.

Jun took another puff, then spoke.

"Though I would like to know something."

"Oh? And that is?"

Another pause.

"Why do they call you a murderer, hm?"

Minghao froze at the memory.

He stood up and stamped out his cigarette, then sat back down.

"Why do you wanna know?"

Jun smiled.

"Just... curious."

Minghao sighed. "Fine..."

\--- --- ---

_ Minghao sat down on the couch next to his brother. _

_ " _ Dad, _ why do we have to have  _ another _ meeting?" _

_ "Well, it's because, kiddo--" he paused for a second to put his hand on Minghao's shoulder -- "today's your first mission. We need to go over the basics again, just to make sure." _

_ Minghao heard his brother snicker next to him and punched his arm. "Shut it,  _ bitch _." _

_ His brother glared at him. "Our little secret." _

_ His father ignored them. "Rule number one..." _

_ \-- -- _

_ Minghao relaxed himself. _

In and out. In and out,  _ he thought. _

_ "Just don't think about it," his father murmured. _

_ He pointed at someone. "There's our target." _

_ Minghao followed his gaze and... _

_ No. This couldn't be right. His first target was... _

_ "A child?" _

_ His father nodded. _

_ "Father I can't kill a child!" _

_ His father rolled his eyes. "You gotta toughen up, kid. There's gonna be a lot of people you don't wanna kill. But you gotta be heartless. That's how you get paid." _

_ Minghao suppressed a sigh. His father was right. _

_Kill_ _ quick, get paid. That was the life of an assassin. _

_ He slipped down from the tree as the other kids ran off. _

_ Slowly, he pulled out his gun. _

_ Ignoring the child's pleas, he pulled the trigger. _

Kill quick, get paid. Kill quick, get paid.

_ BANG!! _

\--- --- ---

Minghao felt his cheeks wet with tears.

_ No, no, no! Don't cry! Not in front of him! _

"I-I killed the ch-child... his screams still haunt me..."

Jun stared at him.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." He attempted to put his arms around the boy.

Minghao flinched away, and Junhui let him be.

"I shouldn't have told you that."

"But I'm glad that you did."

He put his arms around him again, and Minghao couldn't contain himself any longer.

He broke down sobbing in his arms.

Jun sighed.

"C'mon, kid. Let's get you home."

\--- --- ---

Wonwoo jolted at a knock on the door.

He hopped up from his seat. "Who is it?"

He opened the door to see a miserable-looking Minghao in the hallway.

Wonwoo sighed. "Forgot your key?"

The boy nodded silently and walked inside, heading straight to his room.

Wonwoo watched him and sighed sadly.

"Poor kid. I wonder what's on his mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶I don't know how murder works🎶


	16. 14 -- Posin' [M]

"Sir, you underestimate how smart these... gangsters are."

"Enough! I want every police officer in the area after these guys! Find that boy and return him back to me as soon as possible! Do you understand?!"

The chief sighed. "Fine. But we can't guarantee anything."

The man stormed out of the station fuming.

"My son will be returned to me. Look out, Lee Chan. You won't get away this time."

\--- --- ---

Jeonghan was startled shitless as his auntie ran into his room.

"JEONGHAN TELL YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO COME TO THE SHOP TODAY THERE ARE COPS LOOKING FOR ALL OF YOU!"

Jeonghan's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, grabbed his phone, and texted the groupchat.

\--- --- ---

**[Chat: M.O.M. (lmao)]**

**Leader #1:** **Don't bother showing up to the base today. Cops are after us.**

**Mingwhore:** **Shit.**

**Jihoot:** **Seriously? Again? How did they even know where our base is?**

**Sunshine:** **...**

**Leader #2:** **Seokmin.**

**Sunshine:** **......**

**Leader #1:** **Honey, do you know anything about it?**

**Sunshine:** **........ I know who told them.**

**Jihoot:** **Good! Who is it? Me and Hao can go shoot 'em! :D**

**Mingwhore: [image]**

**Sunshine:** **No! I'll handle it. I needed to talk to them anyway. :/**

**Jihoot:** **Yeah, "talk"**

**Sunshine:** **I'll shove a pistol up your ass uwu**

**Leader #1:** **And that's the end of that conversation. Good luck, Seokmin.**

**Sunshine:** **Thank you mommy uwu**

**Mingwhore:** **Say "uwu" one more time and I'll cut you**

**Sunshine:**

**[Sunshine left the chat!]**

\--- --- ---

Jeonghan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Be careful, Seokmin."

\--- --- ---

"Seokmin."

"Joshua."

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"...I need a favor."

"Whatever you need, old friend."


	17. 15 -- I'mma Tellin' You, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How are you doing, my love?"

"Joshua."   
  
"Seokmin."   
  
Joshua wrapped his arms around Seokmin. "How are you doing, my love?"   
  
Seokmin leaned into his embrace. "I'm alright."   
  
Jisoo let out an airy laugh. "I must say, angel, your little plan was a work of genius. Closing in on them slowly, blocking off all exits and hiding places, pure genius!"   
  
Seokmin smiled but said nothing. He felt guilty in his stomach; he knew what he was doing was wrong. So, so wrong.   
  
"What's wrong, darling? Feeling guilty? Don't be, you're doing the right thing. Soon, we'll rule this city, my love, and no one will ever stop us."   
  
Seokmin nodded and kissed his lips.   
  
"No one," he repeated. "Never ever."   
  
\--- --- ---   
  
"Chan! Where'd you put my bag?!"   
  
Chan peeked up from his hiding place to peer at Vernon. "I put it where I always put it."   
  
"Yeah, well it's not there now."   
  
"Did you check under the blanket?"   
  
"...No I did not."   
  
And with that, Vernon left the room.   
  
The mixed boy called over his shoulder, "Oh, by the way, Jun's looking for you."   
  
Chan rolled his eyes. "Who isn't," he muttered.   
  
Jun swept down the stairs as Vernon left, leaning down to peek at Chan.   
  
"Hey, buddy, c'mon. We gotta move you to a new hiding place. Cops are checking here tomorrow morning so Vernon and Jisoo are going to do a clean sweep."   
  
Chan nodded silently. He was used to this.   
  
\--- --- ---   
  
  
_ The door shut and Jisoo smirked. _ __   
__   
_ Now's my chance _ _. _ __   
_ He turned to Vernon. "I'll be right back, I just need to get something from upstairs. Just wait here." _ __   
__   
_ Vernon shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Jun said not to let you out of my sight while he's gone." _ __   
__   
_ Damnit. _ __   
__   
_ If there was one person that Vernon was almost doggedly loyal to, it was Jun. He would follow that man's every order even if he told him to jump off of a bridge. _ __   
__   
_ "Fine, then. How about we go for a little walk? I'll go get my bag." _ __   
__   
_ Vernon nodded hesitantly. _ __   
__   
_ Jisoo went upstairs. _ __   
__   
_ He grabbed his bag and removed the pistol from it. _ __   
__   
_ He peered around the corner to see Vernon with a blunt in his mouth, and the room was beginning to smell like weed. _ __   
__   
_ "Cut that out, you'll kill your lungs. Besides we can't have this place smelling like weed when the cops get here," Jisoo fake-scolded. _ __   
__   
_ If he were to be honest, he really couldn't care what happened to the boy. But he had to keep up his act just a little longer. _ __   
__   
_ He had to maintain trust. _ __   
__   
_ Vernon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. 'Cops ain't gonna do shit." _ __   
__   
_ He got up and followed Jisoo out the door. _ __   
__   
_... _ __   
__   
_ When they arrived at the park, Vernon was high off his ass. _ __   
__   
_ Great, _ _ Jisoo thought.  _ _ Just great. _ __   
__   
_ Slowly, he pulled the pistol from his pocket and pressed it to the back of Vernon's head. _ __   
__   
_ "On the ground, hands up." _ __   
__   
_ Vernon followed his orders. _ __   
__   
_ "Don't worry, I'll make it slow." _ __   
__   
_ Vernon chuckled. _ __   
__   
_ "I knew you were a fucking traitor." _ __   
_   
_ __ BANG!


	18. 16 -- Tangled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think he had a mission?"
> 
> "No. I think someone else did."

Jun was locking the door behind him when his watch started to beep.   
  
He checked it and noticed that Hansol's tracker had gone off the radar, and so had Joshua's.   
  
"What the fuck..."   
  
He zoomed in on the map and found the cops heading to the base.   
  
"Oh shit."   
  
He hopped on his motorcycle and sped away.   
  
\--- --- ---   
  
Seungkwan was taking a walk in the park with Mingyu and Tu'li when the pitbull started to go absolutely ballistic.   
  
"What is it, girl?" Mingyu asked.   
  
Tu'li began to tug on her leash, dragging her owner towards a clutter of bushes in the back of the park.   
  
She sniffed around them a bit, and then barked loudly.   
  
Seungkwan peeked into the bushes and found a young man hidden in there.   
  
His face was spattered with blood and spittle and he was breathing shallowly, as if grasping onto whatever thin strand of life he had left.   
  
"Oh my god!" Seungkwan exclaimed. "Mingyu, help me pull him out!"   
  
With Mingyu's help, they were able to pull the man out and lay him on a bench.   
  
Tu'li jumped up and began to lick his face, but Mingyu pushed her away.   
  
"Down girl."   
  
"Coups? We got a problem."   
  
Mingyu looked up to see Seungkwan talking into his phone.   
  
"What're you doing?!" he hissed.   
  
"Well we can't call 911! He's been smoking weed, he'll get arrested!"   
  
Mingyu rolled his eyes and tried to stop the bleeding.   
  
  
  
When Coups and Hoshi arrived, the man still hadn't moved.   
  
Soonyoung pushed them away. "Let me see him. Oh boy."   
  
"What?" Seungcheol asked, leaning over his shoulder.   
  
"He's losing a lot of blood. We need to get him back, and fast."   
  
They managed to load the boy into the van and headed back to their base.   
  
While in the van, Soonyoung took some bandages and gauze and tried to patch up the wound as best as he could.   
  
"It's a miracle this fucker is still alive. He must be fighting for something."   
  
"He's a Venom Rose."   
  
Everyone looked up at Seungcheol's voice.   
  
"He had the tattoo. I saw it. He wouldn't have been out there on his own accord."   
  
"Do you think he had a mission?"   
  
"No. I think someone else did."   
  
\--- --- ---   
  
Jun jumped off of his motorcycle and peered down at the cops.   
  
They'd broken down the door and had begun to search the house. Neither Joshua nor Hansol were anywhere to be found.   
  
Where were they? Hansol would never leave without letting Jun know, especially if he's under order to stay. Joshua on the other hand...   
  
"That motherfucker!"   
  
Jun kicked his motorcycle to life and zoomed off.   
  
He needed to find Joshua, but he couldn't do it without help.   
  
He set his coordinates for the Shining Diamond Nightclub.   
  
It was a risky move, but he had to take the chance.   
  
Only one person could help him find where Joshua could be.   
  
He needed Minghao.


	19. 17 -- The Villain I Appear to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Minghao was resting on the couch with his eyes closed when he heard a knocking coming from somewhere in the house.

He got up and stumbled around for a moment, tired, and then hobbled into his room.

The knocking was louder in his room, so he threw on a shirt and rubbed his bleary eyes.

He squinted his eyes. As his sight adjusted to the darkness, he jumped back from the window.

Jun had his face pressed up against the glass.

“Junhui?”

“Hey.”

\---

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Junhui didn’t flinch a bit at the gun barrel that was currently pointed at his face. He looked calmly up at Wonwoo and blinked slowly, saying nothing.

Wonwoo looked over to Minghao, who had his knife pressed up against the other man’s throat.

“Either you talk or he’ll blow your fucking brains out.”

Jun considered his options for a moment, then sat forward, resting his forehead on the barrel of the gun.

“I need your help,” he said finally.

“Help with what?” Minghao growled, pressing the knife closser, so that it drew a little blood.

Jun looked over at him, ignoring the knife. “You’re not going to know shit if you cut my throat open. You’ll just be getting yourself another murder charge.”

Minghao flinched backward at this.

“Two of my men have gone missing. Their tracking devices have both gone offline, and they weren’t at the base when I got back there.”

“Back from what?”

“None of your goddamn business.”

Wonwoo sighed. “Why the fuck should _we_ help _you_?”

“Because I need it. I know that you aren’t bad guys. Just kids in a bad situation.”

Minghao scoffed, “That’s what they all say.”

“Well, it’s true.”

Wonwoo put his finger on the trigger but did not pull it.

“So what? You’re good with words. That’s still no good reason for us to waste our time helping you. We’ve got our own problems.”

“Like what?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, then motioned to the man with his head.

“Hao, pat him down.”

“You’re not seriously thinking of telling him?”

“Does it matter? We’re gonna blow his fucking head off anyways.”

Minghao groaned but reluctantly began to pat Jun down, looking for any weapons. He tried hard to avoid Jun’s smug gaze as he hesitated to search his pockets.

“Don’t be a fucking creep,” he muttered.

As he neared his lower area, Jun purred, “Damn, at least take me out to lunch first, babe!”

The slap that he received could be heard from miles away.

\---

“Our leader, Jeonghan, has been missing, and so has our hacker, Seokmin.”

Jun thought the names over and smiled. “Ah, the pretty boys.”

Wonwoo tensed and glared at him.

“Shut up and listen.”

Jun closed his mouth and shifted in his seat.

“Once we find Seokmin, we’ll probably be able to find your men. Or maybe…”

Wonwoo thought for a moment then shook his head. “No, he wouldn’t do it.”

“Who wouldn’t do what?”

“Woozi, our weaponmaster and head of assault. He can hack, but not as well as Seokmin, and he’s not quite as friendly either.”

“Pssht. Are any of you friendly?”

Minghao smacked Jun upside the head and Wonwoo told him to leave him be.

“I suppose we could try it,” Minghao muttered.

“So now you’re going to help me?”

Both men looked down at Jun. They exchanged glances for a second before Minghao huffed.

“I don’t think we have a choice.”

\--- --- ---

_Jeonghan awoke to something around his throat. He was stood on a chair, and he could just barely make out a room. He shook his shoulders to try and wriggle out of his bonds, but they were tied tight. He felt the rope tighten around his neck the more he struggled._

_Someone walked in, and soon, a cat-eyed man was sood in front of him, a proud cheshire-cat grin on his face._

_“Hello, there. You must be Jeonghan,” the man spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone, but his eyes were filled to the brim with contempt and hatred._

_“Who...who are...you?” Jeonghan choked out, struggling to breathe. Someone had tilted the chair and was rocking it back and forth from behind._

_“You’ll never know, because it’ll never matter.”_

_Jeonghan glared at him. He gritted his teeth and his breaths became shallow and more frantic._

_Tears formed in his eyes._ _I’m going to die here._

_“Why...are...why are you...doing...this?”_

_The man smirked. “We need to clear the city of all the street rats before our plan can be put into play. My lover and I are going to take each of you out, one by one, until there’s none of you left. Anyone who dares try to stop us will be killed, slowly, and painfully.”_

_“How do you...how...how do you know...who I am?”_

_The man smirked._

_“Come here, love. Let him see your face just one last time.”_

_The chair clacked to the ground and Jeonghan breathed in a huge gulp of air._

_This, however, was a waste, as the wind quickly left his lungs when a familiar face came into view._

_“S-Seokmin?”_

_Seokmin gave him a smile and a wave._

_“Why? How could you do this?! We were friends! I trusted you!”_

_Seokmin waited for Jeonghan to stop screaming, then returned to his position at the back of the chair._

_“For what it’s worth, Jeonghan, I really am sorry. But we can’t let anything -- or anyone -- stop us.”_

_Jeonghan let out a strangled cry as the chair was kicked out from under him. The rope around his neck became impossibly tight, and he gasped in vain for any air that he could cling to. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks._ _I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die._

_He heard the door slam shut and lock behind him, and everything went black._


	20. Q&A Time!

Since the author is getting her ass kicked by both school and writer's block, we got the characters together for a Q&A! Please comment your questions with to the respective names and hopefully your questions will be answered by tomorrow! 🤗

Seungcheol

Jeonghan

Jisoo/Joshua

Jun

Hoshi

Wonwoo

Jihoon

Mingyu

Minghao

Seokmin

Seungkwan

Hansol/Vernon

Chan

Jeonghan's Aunties

Author (that me)


	21. 18 - Tag, You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, then. Let’s fucking do this.”

Jihoon stared at Wonwoo like he had three heads.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you want me to  _ hack into our boss's tracker _ so we can find whoever  _ this motherfucker _ \--" he gestured towards Jun -- "is looking for?"

“Jeonghan and Seokmin, too. His men are just a test run to see if its possible.”

Jihoon glared at him. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

“Just try it, Jihoon. We've gotta find our leader."

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at Junhui. "I will search for my men, but I won't look for yours.”

Jun sighed. “That's good enough.”

Jihoon motioned for the men to sit down and wheeled his chair over to the huge computer setup. He typed frantically at the keyboard, his eyes glued to the screen.

A look of confusion spread across his face moments later.

“It says it’s offline.”

Wonwoo mirrored Jihoon’s expression.

“It shouldn’t be,” he murmured.

Jihoon squinted as a low beeping came from the computer.

“Wait, I’m getting something...it’s weak but it’s there.”

He grabbed a tiny notebook out of his pocket and pulled a pen from behind his ear. He quickly scribbled something down in his notebook.

“I’ve written the coordinates down. If we move quickly it should be no less than a two-day trip.”

Jun groaned. “Two days? Come on-” he shut his mouth as the three men glared at him. He cleared his throat and straightened up. “Can we go any faster?”

Jihoon shook his head. “Not unless we swap drivers throughout the trip, but Minghao doesn’t have a license and neither does Wonwoo.”

Jun thought for a moment, then said, “You and I could switch.”

Jihoon considered it for a second, then nodded. “Okay, fine. That’ll work.”

Wonwoo stood up. “Alright, then. Let’s fucking do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 coming soon!  
> Things are really heating up! I wonder what'll happen next? ;)


	22. Kpop Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> join here: https://discord.gg/j7nka9e

I made a discord server for kpop fans! It's relatively small now, but hopefully it'll grow bigger. Let's stay in touch in this time of quarentine! <3

-Kylie

[https://discord.gg/j7nka9e](https://discord.gg/3FUxec)


	23. 19 -- Peek-A-Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wonwoo, it's Jeonghan."

The ride was silent. Minghao sat in the back of the van, sharpening his blade. Wonwoo sat across from him, watching something on his phone.

Jihoon pulled up to an abandoned warehouse, shut the car off, and put a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet. We don't know who or what could be in there," he whispered.

The group silently filed out of the van and onto the rocky ground.

Wonwoo surveyed the building. It was overgrown and broken down, with no doors and hardly any walls. However, the inside seemed to be mostly intact. All of the lights were off.

By the door stood a black cat. When it saw them, it rose to its paws, stretched and let out a loud _meaww!_

The group froze as the sound echoed through the quiet air.

A quiet shuffling sounded from inside the building, presumably more cats, and then the air held a dead silence.

The cat eyed them for a few long seconds before turning and slinking off into the darkness.

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief and continued on.

\--- --- ---

Jisoo loaded his bullets into his pistol as footsteps echoed through the halls. He leaned down to kiss Seokmin's head.

"Is this okay?" he murmured into his soft hair.

Seokmin hummed contently.

"It's not too tight is it?"

He shook his head.

Jisoo nodded and stood up tall.

"Let's finish this."

\--- --- ---

"If we split up, this will go faster."

Jun turned to look at Jihoon, who had been trailing behind the group.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Wonwoo pulled Minghao aside.

"Stick with Junhui. This may be an ambush," he muttered.

Minghao nodded reluctantly.

\--- --- ---

Jun walked into the first room he saw and fumbled around for the light switch.

He squinted as the lights flickered on.

Next to him, Minghao pulled out his knife.

They kept their eyes and ears open as the shuffling in the hallway got louder.

\--- --- ---

Jihoon kept his recording bug on his shoulder. It cooed mechanically, its antennae waving slightly and slowly.

Wonwoo held his breath a bit as the musty odor of the air turned sour. The metallic smell of blood filled the air, and the stench of rotting flesh caused him to gag.

Jihoon snorted, "You smell it too?

Wonwoo nodded, covering his nose with his sleeve.

They followed the stench into what appeared to be a closet. The door was withered and rusted.

Wonwoo was easily able to force it open, but he very quickly wished that he hadn't.

He felt his head whirl as a body dropped out of the closet and hit the ground with a sickening _thump_.

The body was nearly unidentifiable. It was covered in fluids, which were leaking out of the mouth, nose, and empty eye sockets. There were blisters on the skin and the body had swelled grotesquely.

Wonwoo felt bile rise in his throat and before he could stop himself, he was hunched over and emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground next to him.

Carefully, Jihoon turned the body onto its back.

"Wonwoo, look."

"No," Wonwoo mumbled weakly. "I ca-" he wretched again- "I can't."

Jihoon sighed. "Wonwoo, this isn't just some dead person."

"I don't care."

"Wonwoo, it's Jeonghan."


	24. 20 -- Fear [TW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong. Terribly, horribly wrong.

**WARNING!!! Blood/death is prominent in this chapter!!!!**

Jihoon shuffled away from Jeonghan's body and looked down the hall. A loud shuffling and banging was coming from one room, and he moved towards it.

As he lifted his hand to reach for the doorknob, a wave of dread crashed over him. He broke out in a cold sweat, goosebumps rose on his skin, and the hair at the back of his neck stood up.

He pressed a button and instructed the bug to start recording.

Wonwoo forced the door open and stared blankly into the room.

Tied to a chair, bound and gagged, was Seokmin.

Jihoon squinted suspiciously.

This was too easy. They just happened to find exactly who they were looking for, in an abandoned place, and now Seokmin was just being _left there?_

Before Jihoon could warn Wonwoo, the man surged forward and began untying Seokmin. He wanted to call out, to stop him, but his words stuck in his throat.

Something was _wrong_. Terribly, horribly wrong.

\--- --- ---

Jun surveyed the room closely. Nothing seemed out of place, but something felt off.

Like they were being watched.

He didn't notice Minghao until he heard him yelp.

Jun whirled around just in time to feel something smash against the back of his head.

\--- --- ---

Seokmin sighed in relief as he was freed from his restraints.

Jihoon eyed him suspiciously. He pulled Wonwoo aside.

"I don't trust this place. Let's grab Minghao and get the fuck out-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, a loud _BANG_ reverberated through the room.

Blood sprayed across Jihoon's face and on the walls behind him. His ears rang and he rubbed his face furiously.

Wonwoo was dead before he hit the ground.

Jihoon heard his friend fall with a sickening _thump_.

He turned to Seokmin, who had pointed his gun at Jihoon.

Jihoon pulled out his own gun and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

After a series of clicks and a frustrated, "Son of a bitch!" Jihoon was shot dead where he stood.

The metal bug whirred sadly, skittering off under the door.

\--- --- ---

When Jun came to, his head was reeling. He tried to move but quickly found that he was tied to a chair. It was a rather splintered thing; the wood was rotting and breaking with every move he made.

A hand lay on his head and someone spoke into his ear.

"Hello, Junhui. Such an honor to have you here."

_Joshua!_

"Let me go, you bastard!" he shouted.

Joshua chuckled softly. "Now, now, _Jun_. You've only just woken up! Relax, hon."

Jun jerked angrily in his seat.

"Hush now and listen," another voice barked.

"Now, love, no need to be so harsh. How about we explain the game to them?"

The other man did not respond.

"Game?" Jun heard Minghao ask weakly.

"Yes! See, we have quite a challenge for you. This pool is old and full of water and chlorine, among other things. No human could survive in there for long, let alone-"

"Get to the point already!" Jun snapped.

He didn't need to look at him to tell that Joshua was annoyed.

"I must say, I respect you Jun. That's why we've given you a better chance of survival, and a choice to make."

"A choice?"

Joshua cackled and shoved the chair into the water. Minghao's chair came down next to him.

Jun forced his eyes open and tried to ignore the sting of the chlorine.

A shimmering object sank down slowly between the two.

_Minghao's knife!_

Jun wrenched away from the chair, hearing the muffled sound of wood splitting.

He swam toward the knife and grabbed hold of it.

Minghao struggled against his own chair.

Jun swan towards the surface and took a deep gulp of air. He knew he couldn't leave Minghao down there to die.

He dove back under the water, swimming towards the young man to save him from the watery grave.

**(A/N I was listening to "We Didn't Start the Fire" while writing this lmfao)**


	25. 21 -- Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to be the one to make the light die from your eyes."

Seungkwan watched the stranger's face carefully. Once they'd gotten home, Soonyoung had managed to get his health to a stable point, but the man had remained asleep. Seungkwan had offered to watch him as the rest of the team searched for a clue as to what had happened.

"You know, you don't have to watch him so closely. He'll be alright."

Seungkwan turned to look at Soonyoung, who was leaning against the wall.

"Did you guys find anything?" he asked.

"We found a phone, but it's locked with a password."

Seungkwan sighed.

"Has he woken up yet?" Soonyoung asked, gesturing toward the man on the medical table.

Seungkwan made an unsure expression. "He's...stirred? And he's been talking in his sleep."

Soonyoung looked interested. "Oh? What does he say?"

Seungkwan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well... it's only two things really...two names."

"What names?"

"Joshua and Chan."

\--- --- ---

Jun dove down deep under the water. He blinked his eyes as the water obscured his vision. It made him shudder to think of what had made it so cloudy.

Minghao was still tied to his chair and had clearly stopped breathing. His mouth was open and his head was lolled to the side.

Jun swam down and grabbed the rope. He sawed frantically at it with the knife until it gave way. With a great tug, he yanked Minghao out of his seat and pulled him up to the surface.

Once they were on solid ground, Jun used chest compressions to get Minghao breathing again.

The young man coughed harshly and began to vomit, though it was mostly water.

Minghao gasped for air until he could steady his breathing, then he looked at Jun in shock.

"Y-You... you saved me," he rasped.

Jun gave him a smile, one that he knew well, the smile that he gave him when they first met.

But the warmth in his eyes was gone as he leaned forward to hug Minghao.

"I wanted to be the one to make the light die from your eyes."

With those words, Junhui pinned Minghao down and slashed his throat open with one fell swoop.

Minghao's eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was one final, choked breath.

Jun stood and used his foot to push the young man into the pool, tossing the knife down with him.

"That was for Yan-an."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N Yan-an was Jun's little brother :D)


End file.
